


Heat

by marvelanddestiel



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelanddestiel/pseuds/marvelanddestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble I wrote forever ago. Takes place on the set of the first Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

He wiped a bead of sweat from his face, digging around in the cooler for a soda he actually liked. It was one of the hottest days of the summer, which didn’t exactly make for a comfortable day of filming. After settling on a Mountain Dew, he grabbed a sandwich from the lunch cart and made his way over to the picnic tables surrounding the trailers. He stopped when a beautiful, melodious sound filled his ears; a sound he would never get tired of hearing. He followed the sound to a picnic table, where she was laughing, seated in between Robert and Chris Evans, who all seemed very interested in their conversation. He stood there watching awkwardly, unsure if he should join the group. Damn that Chris Evans for making her laugh so much. Her laughter ceased when she noticed him, and she grinned at him widely, motioning for him to come over.

“Jer, come sit with us.”

He felt his knees go weak and his throat go dry. He loved when she used her nickname for him. It made him feel at least somewhat special to her, as if he really was a close friend of hers, which he knew he was, he just wanted reassurance sometimes. He shuffled over to the table, plopping down onto the bench across from her next to Tom. Tom gave him a pat on the back, ever the charming British fellow, and began chatting animatedly with him about the day’s events. Every so often, he would glance up and catch her looking at him, and he would immediately avert his eyes back to Tom and their conversation, trying to keep his cheeks from flushing. After most of the group had finished their lunch, she stood from the table, unzipping her cat suit costume a bit farther down. He swallowed hard.

“Jesus, it’s hot as hell out here. I’m gonna go change and cool off for a bit.” She announced, and the group nodded at her in acknowledgement, and she headed off towards her trailer.

 

He remained at the same picnic table for over an hour, twiddling his thumbs. Where the hell was she? Everyone else had returned at least half an hour ago from cooling off in their trailers to prepare for the next scene. He glanced around the set; she was nowhere to be found. Something didn’t feel right. He debated with himself for a minute, before deciding to finally get up from the bench to go look for her. His instincts usually ended up being right, and he was horrified to find they were this time. His heart stopped beating and his blood ran cold when he saw her sprawled out on her trailer floor, her body still and her skin pale. He frantically shoved his head down onto her chest, listening for her heart beat. He relaxed significantly when he heard the rhythmic beating of her heart, but sprung from the floor and flung the door of the trailer open, shouting,

“Help! Someone call the paramedics, there’s something wrong with Scarlett!”

His co-workers turned to look at him in surprise, and most ran over to him, just as horrified to see her unconscious body on her trailer floor.

 

He stood back from the crowd, his heart pounding at an unhealthy rate, he was sure of it. Joss and the rest of his co-workers were surrounding the ambulance and the team of paramedics who were sticking all sorts of foreign objects into her body, but he was too terrified to move. She had woken up in a state of deliriousness right after the paramedics had arrived; at least she was awake now. He watched her say something into a paramedic’s ear, and everyone standing by turned to look at him. He gave them all a curious look, and Chris Hemsworth approached him, placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Scarlett wants you to ride in the ambulance with her to the hospital.”

He turned to look at him in surprise and choked out, “W-What? She wants _me_ to ride with her?” He pointed to himself. Chris nodded. He walked over to the ambulance, his heart pounding even harder, and climbed inside.

“What happened to me?” She grumbled woozily, reaching for his hand.

He jumped at the feel of her hand in his, and managed to give her a smile.

“You just fainted from the heat. You’re dehydrated. You’re going to be fine, sweetie.”

“I’m glad you’re with me. I feel safe with you.”

They rode in silence after her statement, his hand still placed in hers.

“I’ve always liked you, Jeremy. I’ve just been so afraid to tell you.”

His hand felt limp in hers. He knew she was delirious, but did she really mean all of this? He grinned foolishly back at her, lifting her hand up to place a kiss on it.

“We’ll talk when you’re back to your old self, sweetheart.”


End file.
